Percy Jackson: Rebellion
by Nicholas Brimestone
Summary: Percy Jackson, a trained warrior begins his lifelong mission to bring about the end of a tyrannical empire and free the galaxy.  Probably better then it sounds so don't hold it against me. No Flames Please
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I Do Not Own Percy Jackson or the any other works. Enjoy**

}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{

**Chapter I – Mechanical "Bull"-Fighting**

Cold

The environmental controls had been set to a 70-degree ratio; I don't know why, but it seemed as if I was most comfortable in the cold. I guess it's my instincts as a fighter and warrior. You see when a person is in a cold place; their reflexes and senses are sharpened.

I was standing in the center of the training room, a circular room with a radius of about 50 ft; the ceiling was slightly dome shape with a flat white circle in the middle, the circle acted as a mirror of sorts for the projectors. They can create hard-light holographic constructs to allow me to practice in several artificial environments.

The lights had been dimmed to almost pitch darkness; the projectors had created a mist that reached up to my knees.

My name is Perseus Jackson; I'm what you call a Conduit, an individual or being that can call upon the Chaos Force. The Chaos Force is energy, life, what all things come from at the beginning of their existence and return at the end of their time. I'll get back to that more latter on, for now let's concentrate on whats happening at the time.

3 silhouettes were surrounding me hidden partly by the darkness and "mist," I knew immediately what I was facing. The training units were old style H-type Colchis units, combat-droids that were used on Forgiea, as heavy-infantry units who couldn't enter certain environments.

Few of the units existed after the Titanius Empire took control; most were dismantled under the protocol of "suppressing symbols of insurgence" as part of population control. What units that were left were smuggled or hidden for years; the ones I had were modified for training.

Each of the units were about eight feet in height, bronzium armor plates covered most of their bodies except for the joints. The bottoms of their legs and tops of their feet were a single piece each, with a quarter circle in the front. Their head were a sphere with a visor shaped as a T with a horizontal line through the middle, with bull-like horns on the side. At the joints and neck, you could see the dozen or so wires that connected the parts covered by a clear plastic-like material.

There were variations amongst them, with one the basic model. The second, instead of hands had viboblades that were about two feet and half in length, and about half a foot in width. The third had a set of dual-heavy blasters on each arm; a blaster rife mounted on its left shoulder.

I felt a smirk form on my face; although this was a little extreme even for me, I had the advantage of speed. You see, my training gear mainly consisted of slate grey loose-fitting pants, a black t-shirt, and boots. Around my waist was my utility belt; made of leather and 4 inches in width, hooked on the back was my lightsaber that rested horizontally at the small of my back. I unhooked it off behind me, getting into my fighting stance.

I'm a practitioner of the Fifth Form of lightsaber combat, concentrating on taking my opponent as quickly and effectively as possible. My stance had me with both my hands onto the hilt of the saber at a 40-degree angle, my arms straight and at a 10-degree angel. My left foot was in the front and my right in the back, the feet perpendicular to each other.

My lightsaber itself is a foot long, mainly black with silver on each end. The emitter curved, the other end had a round emerald jewel embedded. About halfway towards the emitter's end were 15 cylinders on the side for better grip on my hand. I flipped the switch and instantly a three-foot rod of pure-white plasma with a citrine color glow; generated by a Lignan crystal, it was my personal preference for greater cutting power.

The moment it did, the droids sprang to life coming at me; let me tell you the Colchis were big, but fast.

I ran forward, lightsaber in my right hand, and pushed myself backwards, sliding across the floor and between the legs of the front-most unit. The legs area were wide enough to slip past through, I grabbed onto my saber with both hands and slashed through the joint section and separated the lower leg piece from the rest of the body.

I halted and shifted into a crouching position facing the damaged droid. Generating Chaos energy under my feet and pushing myself into the air doing a flip and landing on the horns of one the bladed droids.

The whole droid fell forward with _thunk_, trying to pick itself up but unable to under it's own weight. I quickly plunged my saber into its head, the blade melt the bronzium, and sparks flew as the wires fried.

I leaped off as the blade model spun around wildly, its arms weaving front and back, up and down, side-to-side. I landed four feet away, holding my lightsaber in my left hand; I generated energy into my right, stretched my arm towards the droid, and propelled the energy towards the rampage unit. It fell forward like as if hit by an invisible freighter, landing on top of the first droid.

All the while, the heavily armed unit was attempting to lock-on to me; but I was moving too fast for its blaster rifle to track.

I sprinted to its fallen comrades, sprint-step on top of them and jumped off towards the armed unit. Coming right at it, the unit had finally locked onto me, but it was too late. I created a field of energy around me as the blaster bolts came at me, but they dispersed half an inch away from my form.

The rifle component fired and I dodged it; the bolt hitting instead the fallen units and causing them to explode.

I flew over its head, grabbed the horns, swung over it, planted my feet on the back, and pulled on the head. Doing so caused it to run rampant firing in all directions; I concentrated and generated energy around my arm until sparks of electricity appeared, in a moment green bolts of electricity flowed around my shoulders, down my arms, and into the unit's head. I heard the circuits and systems inside overload as they fried, and smoke forming as it overheated.

I jumped off and landed feet first on the floor, watching as the combat unit staggered forward a few feet before tabling over. My ears rung slightly as the crash of metal slammed on the floor and echoed throughout the room.

I stood there, observing the damage that I had caused, content with the result. I had to admit, I was slightly bored with these simulations, their predicable movements.

Unexpectedly the holograms deactivated, and the rectangular shaped lights on the ceiling came on. I squinted my eyes as the brightness overtook me for a second before my eyes adjusted.

A voice spoke up behind me, "Wow, Leo is going to be pissed about this!"

I turned around to the source of the voice.

A human girl my age stood there, she was wearing a black long-sleeve shirt with ends cut open slightly, an open red-violet vest, a long dress that was the same color the sides of the dress were cut open, and she was bare foot. The hair on top of her head was chocolate brown tied back, with the sides a shade of blonde. Her eyebrows were angled, her skin a healthy medium color with a light sprinkle of freckles on her checks; her nose was straight, her eyes round and her irises a shade of jungle mist.

Despite her appearance, she was anything but **human**; the miracles of holographic and A.I. technology. Yeah, she's a hologram; specifically design for the purpose of assisting me with my uh…work. Her name is P.A.N.D.O.R.A., don't ask me what the anagram stands for, cause I have a chance of starting a snowball fight in Hell than to figure out what it means.

"Yeah, he'll be pissed," I started sarcastically "about coming up with new designs and tinkering with the programming. What's up?"

Pandora jerked a thumb in the direction of the hallway, "He wants to talk to you."

I hooked up my lightsaber and headed out, time to talk to teacher.

}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{

**Love it? Hate it? Comment Please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**I Do Not Own Percy Jackson or any other works. Enjoy**

}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{

**Chapter II – Teacher-Student Conference**

I stepped into the communications room, a small oval room with a similar appearance to the training room only smaller and with a holo-projector in the middle. The projector was a raised cylinder that was a foot high, and a radius of two feet. On the top of the transmitter were three white rings one inside of the other, a larger grey ring surrounded the transmitter two feet away as a way to allow you to know when your appearing in the projector.

I stepped into the ring, and a low hum began, getting louder and louder. If you have ever seen smoke dissipate then just imagine it happening in reverse, and you'll know how the image appeared; in less than a few seconds a full projection of a man appeared.

The man was a full 6 feet tall, his hair was black that was starting to turn grey tied into a ponytail. He had a subtle beard on his chin, and his eyes were a light blue. He was wearing a black fancy suit that included a vest, a dark green dress shirt, a black tie, and dress shoes. He looked all very official, a man who looked like he never stepped on the battlefield, except for the scars. All over his hands, neck, and face with strange scars, not from a weapon or animals, I couldn't recognize from what.

He opened his jacket and placed his hands, except for his thumb and index finger, in his pants pockets.

"Hello Perseus," I stiffened; I don't particularly like it when I'm called that but I don't usually say anything to my teacher.

"You wanted to speak to me sir?" I asked

"Yes," he began, "my mercenaries were successful in the attack on the Archives; I'm sending a data-package containing everything. I leave it up to you to decide on the possible targets. Good luck!"

With that he vanished; typical; doesn't bother to ask about my training, or gives advice on where I should go. Just pops in…well "shimmers" in…tells me about a development in "the plan" and leaves. Not that I really cared, since before I could remember I have never received so much as a compliment or any praise from him. Oh well, I gave up on that a loooooooong time ago.

Pandora had appeared by then; I turned to her and said, "Pandora, do the usual check through and transfer the data to a close circuit computer system. I'll be in my room."

{NS}

I stepped into my bedroom.

It was six feet by five feet, the walls were sea green, the ceiling was dark grey, and the floor was a dark green. There were no windows; instead one of those animated picture screens where the scenery changes every 5 or 6 minutes on the wall furthest from the door. My bed, which was under the screen, was oval-shaped with four pillows in cadet grey pillowcases, white bed sheets, and a black blanket. Next to the bed was a six-sided nightstand, the top was white and the sides were black, on top of the nightstand was a stand to put my lightsaber when I sleep.

The draws and cabinet for my clothes were built into the wall for space; there three draws with a simple red button to push to open them. I kicked my boots off and removed my belt, placed my lightsaber on the nightstand, threw the belt on the bed, and went to my computer desk.

The desk was actually a metal slab that stuck out from the wall, with a touch screen on top; the monitor was two feet by one foot, built into the wall. My chair was curved with the back coming up to my neck with a square cushion attached to the top and cushions built into the back. On both sides were the arms that were shaped like a capital L facing inward.

I sat down and lightly tapped on the touch screen causing the key-board to appear with the keys (letters, numbers, symbols, etc.) outlined in white. I pulled up the data file, and opened it to view its contents. They were all separated into different files: political figures, high-ranking military personal, persons-of-interest, military and high-security locations, etc.

I didn't have a clue what I was looking for, but I figured I know when I found it; so I began shifting through the files knowing this would take a while.

{NS}

**3 Hours Later…**

I sighed as I leaned back and rubbed my eyes with my left hand, tired from staring at the screen. Three hours and still nothing; every single type of situation had its own effect and downside.

An assassination would cause turmoil in the ranks, but if he killed someone like a politician or a military figure it could be seen as a move by a rival, or the work of the Presence.

A small-scale infiltration job would be easiest, but nobody would even hear of it. While it would take a group to infiltrate a major location.

I perched my left elbow on the shoulder chair, closed my hand into a fist, and leaned the side of my head into the fist. I continued to browse the files, I decided on a military leader; if a person in a high level military position would die, anyone even close to that position would go into a frenzy, trying to get it the promotion; or even better, backstabbing others to get someone else into that position for their own benefit.

The problem is whom I should go aft…hold that thought!

I found the file at last, Admiral Atlas Nightshade.

I opened it up, and glanced over the contents for about 5 minutes. A tiny smile began to form as I became intrigued especially his base of operations. I punched in a few keystrokes, calling up Pandora to give some commands.

"Pandora, fuel up _Riptide_, I'll be down there in 5."

"Roger" she said in a mock over-peppy-of-way.

I sighed and pulled myself out of the chair, my body stiffed from being in a sitting position for such a long time. I walked over to my bed, sat on it, slipped on my boots, stood back up, fastened my belt, grabbed my lightsaber, and walked out the door into the hallway.

The hallway walls were black, with about a foot on either side of the floor was black. The middle of the floor was a kind of a path, scarlet red tiles that were 1 ½ by 1 ½. I turned left down the hall heading to the Docking Bay.

{NS}

The double doors hissed as they opened to the docking bay; I walked in and stood in the shadow of _Riptide_, my personal cruiser **(A/N: can't describe it look for the link in the profile)**.

The Docking Bay was circular, 30 meters in radius_, Riptide_ stood in the center. In the top of the room was the docking bay doors the led to the outside; the ship was being given its final maintenance check by the Docking Droids.

The droids' main body was a sphere with a diameter of 2 feet; on the front was an electric purple 8 sided-shape visor. Around the sphere were three rectangles that were an inch high, that meet in the back and ended midway to the visor. On the sides were skinny arms with three claw on the end of each arm; on the bottom were ten skinny, long tentacles, that were 12 inches long, each with a specific tool for ship maintenance built into the ends. There were 5 of them, with each of them with a device that allows them to hover over the ship.

As the droids were finishing up, I walked around to the back of the ship, up the loading ramp, and through the doorway; I pressed a button on a panel on the side of the doorway, closing the door and causing the ramp to lift off the ground and close.

I walked down the hall, and entered the bridge; the bridge controls were a 5 foot radius semi-circle with the top of the counters at a 45 degree angle. The top of the circle was three touch-screen built-in, for the controls, in the middle of the circle was the chair for the pilot.

I repeated the same motions as before in my room, this time the screen showed an assortment of charts, diagnosis screens, and command options. On the left console was a loading screen; see Pandora always loads a her programming into _Riptide_'s spare hard-drive in order for to assist me, leaving the computer system here at base on automatic.

The droids finished up as I began to enter commands in the center screen: activate the docking bay force field, pre-flight activation of the engines, opening the docking bay doors, and finished the final pre-flight prep. I activated the inertial dampeners, and punched in the final command as the ship rose off the ground and the doors open.

The ship rose 100 yards into a circular indoor runway, and started moving forward at increasing speeds; 200 yards and the ship headed out into space. Yes space, see I kind of…live on a space station. You have a problem with that? Any, I pulled up the command for the Hyper-drive and entered the coordinates for where I was going; once that was done I activated the drive.

Have you ever seen a supernova?

Well that's what a hyperspace window looks like; a yellow and green explosion appeared, and the ship entered it. In a split second I was in a cosmic tunnel of energy **(A/N: see effect link in profile)**, I activated the Autopilot and turned to the touch-screen on the left, pulling up the information for the mission.

The file was Atlas Nightshade's personnel file with your standard info: a copy of his fingerprints profile, his rank, personality profile, number of missions successful and failed (not a lot of the latter). What really caught my attention was his special status; Atlas is a confirmed Conduit, with a specialty in close combat. When the Empire was tightening their grip on the Known Galaxy Territories, many Conduit groups were wiped out and most individual Conduits were killed, squashing any real opposition.

The only Conduits left today besides me are my teacher, Atlas (apparently), the Imperial Presence, and the Emperor himself.

Today there are only a handful of Conduits left in the entire galaxy.

Well look out Atlas, your about to become the last death of an endangered species.

}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{

**I know there wasn't any action in this chapter, but I like to build on my story. There are questions I'm sure. But a true writer never gives all the info at once.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**I Do Not Own Percy Jackson or any other works. Enjoy**

}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{

**Chapter III – Twinkle Twinkle Little Star(Station)**

**3****rd**** Person PoV**

"PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

Three Centurions* were riding the turbolift with a man in a kneeling position, pleading hysterically to the men escorting him to his sure to be execution. The Centurions were surrounding him in a triangular pattern, the one behind him snapped sharply at him with a crossed 'shut up,' and to add effect made a motion with his rifle.

This was enough to put the agitated man in his place and ending his pleading, only muttering to himself now.

The man was wearing the standard Imperial uniform for everyone that was part of the mainstream government employment: a slate grey coat with a band collar that was closed by a silver button, a matching pair of pants, and a pair of formal boots. The front of the jacket were two rectangles; the shorter end met on either side of the collar, and curved to sides of the torso. The rectangles were Golden Poppy, with a matching collar on the ends of the sleeves.

The insignia on his arm-patch possessed a cross-guard-less sword with two serpents circling it, with bat wings on either side of it, indicating him to be a medic. The Medic's brown hair was shaved short, his eyes blue, and fair skin, now pale from fear.

The Centurions' uniforms were a stark contrast to the man's; their armored uniform consisted of three layers: basic clothing, Armor-weave, and plated armor.

The first layer was basic clothing, which consisted of a black muscle-t, heavy insulated pants, and knee-high combat-boots.

The second layer was Armor-weave; Armor-weave is a cloth material that largely dissipates blaster bolts. The Armor-weave was all black consisting of an insulated jacket with a band collar, a long skirt that reached down the feet, a pair of padded gloves that reached up to the elbows, and a red sash around the waist. The sash was an inch and a half wide, with three silver rings on the front next to each other.

The plated armor made up the final layer; the plated armor were the lightest grey, almost white. The helmet completely covered their head, with a Taupe colored visor that was shaped like a capital Y (**A/N: Think of a Barbute as the base**). The chest and back was covered in a two-piece armor with four straps holding them together; one on each side of the stomach, and one on the shoulders. On the arms were three-piece round spaulders, with four rounded-tip spikes in a diamond pattern on the top piece. The vambrace on their right arms was basic, but the one on their left arm had a built-in communicator. Each of the Centurions had a Blaster pistol strapped to their left side, and carrying Automatic Blaster Assault Rifles **(A/N: Imagine a Space-Age Tommy Gun)**.

The bottom two pieces of the spaulders were painted in with the colors of the soldiers' ranks, all three were painted with Dark Pastel Green, indicating they were all Corporals.

A light ding sounded that indicated they had arrived at destination, the doors hissed as they opened to a long hallway. They pulled up the Medic, half-dragging half-leading him down the hall to the metal double doors. They hissed open leading to a small balcony with a metal railing and stairs on either side. The room was an unused Observation Deck; a circular shaped room with a diameter of 16 yards and a large glass tube on the farthest side opposite the lift. The tube had a radius of 2 feet; with a foot wide gap between the tube the Deck's floor surrounded it, along with a metal railing matching the one on the balcony.

One of the Centurions grabbed the Medic by the arm and pulled him up, and roughly pushed him into the room. The Medic slammed into the metal railing hard, almost falling over, and he froze as he saw the tall figure with his back to them. The Medic gave audible gulp as he stared at him; suddenly two of the Centurions grabbed him under each arm and started to drag him down the stairs.

Soon the four men stood before him, even the Centurions were tensed up knowing what about to happen.

"Jonathon Csavales," The man said in flat tone (**A/N: Jonathon Savales**). Csavales snapped into attention at his name, his face losing all of what little color he had left, sweating a galleon a second, and on the verge of fainting, vomiting, or both. Admiral Atlas Nightshade held a Data-pad (**A/N: Just imagine a black Kindle with a red screen**) in his hands, reading through the information on it.

The Centurions backed up, knowing what was about to happen; almost every Centurion under the Admiral's command knew how this always played out.

Atlas turned to stare down the Medic, but Csavales didn't look up.

Atlas Nightshade stood at a 6 ft. 4 in, with olive skin and a rectangular shaped face; his face consisted of a straight nose, a thin line for a mouth, curved angle eyebrows, and wide set shape eyes. The eyes were the intimidating aspect of him, a pair of heterochromatin eyes, which were solid colors, with cat-like slits irises; the left eye was tangerine and the right was turquoise, his head was completely shaven.

He was wearing the same uniform as Csavales; only his jacket was open showing a dark blue long sleeve t-shirt, the sleeves on the jacket were removed. The patch that would usually on the sleeve was instead where his heart was; in place of formal boots he was wearing black combat boots. The patch had the military insignia, which were a javelin with a single feathered wing on the side of it.

Atlas held up the Data-pad again reading through the information aloud.

"37 years old, studied at the Academy of Medicine on Mercury for 5 years, graduated at 29, you've been in service of the Empire for eight years. Tell me," he looked at Csavales again, "Why did you betray the Empire you have served for nearly a decade?"

Csavales gulped and stuttered, "I-I-I d-d-did-dn't."

Atlas raised an eyebrow, "Really? Then you must think me a fool, do I look like a fool Dr. Csavales?"

Csavales jumped and became hysterical, "No Sir! I w-w-would ne-e-eve-r-r think that sir!"

Atlas stepped forward, towering over the Medic. "Then why do you believe the Empire is unaware of what you've been up to? What possessed you to think you could steal Imperial medical supplies and sell them on the black market?"

Csavales' legs decided that now was the time to lose function, and the Centurions grabbed his arms to keep him up. Atlas sneered/smiled as he continued, "Well? Would you like to say anything?"

Csavales didn't say anything, feeling, knowing, that whatever he said would have no effect on the end of this conversation. Atlas looked to each of the Centurions and announced with a twisted pleasure, "It appears that Dr. Csavales," Atlas took a step forward and grabbed the Medic's head, "has accepted what awaits him."

A crack and a thud filed the air as Atlas snapped Csavales' neck, his body dropping to the ground dead.

{NS}

The Centurions engaged the airlock as Csavales' body was jettisoned into space, turning to return to their post, one of the Centurions passed by a window when something caught his eye. A metallic object was approaching the station at an alarming speed, "What the Frak?"

The metallic object crashed through the window, smashing through walls, and obliterating everything in its path.

After the third wall, the object crashed through a turbolift tube, a storage unit, and finally into a long hallway skidding along the floor until halting at the end where a second hallway intercepted at a parallel direction.

{NS}

Centurions arrived at the site of the crash, a support beam was bent and nearly broken, the floor was cracked, and debris from the ceiling was hanging from above. The first six Centurions were ranks of four Corporals, and two, their spaulders colored blue, Sergeants. They held their weapons at the ready as they observed the object, a high-density shell one-man escape pod.

The pod was closed, shaped like an oval with upside-down Vs on top of the crease where it would open. The escape pod was coated Sky Blue, with the Vs gold.

All six Centurions immediately turned to the left at the sound of a soft groan, a Centurion laying on the floor 10 feet away. The lead Sergeant made a hand gesture towards their fallen comrade; one of the Corporals walked towards him, bent down, checked his status, and confirmed that he was alright just knocked around a bit. The lack of markings indicated he was a private, possibly a new recruit given the pristine condition of his armor.

The Sergeant furthest away ordered, "Take him to the Infirmary," he turned to the Corporal next to him, pointing to the escape pod, "Get that thing open, I wanna shot the moron inside that thing."

The Corporal swung the Private's arm over his shoulder and carried him away, dragging his feet along the floor.

Around the corner and 15 yards later, the Corporal's world went black.

The Corporal ended up on the floor, next to him a Centurion helmet; with no signs of the fallen Centurion anywhere.

{NS}

**Percy's PoV**

I was lying on my stomach, using my arms to crawl along the bottom of ventilation system, using my arms to move forward. The vents were circular with a diameter of 2'3" and every yard there was hatch. The armor was admittedly making moving through the vents hard even though it was big enough for a full size man, the stupid "dress" didn't help much either.

I crawled for about 5 yards, turned left, and crawled for about another 10 yards or so, before I arrived at junction section where a bunch of different vents intercepted. The junction was triangular shaped, there were two vents on each wall, one in the center of the top and bottom.

I sat down and leaned against the wall, I took a deep breath; crawling for 15 yards in a small confined space in fraking battle armor can wear you out.

I began to undo the latches on the armor, removing it; I undid the belt that attached the skirt to the uniform. The vambraces were hollowed out, inside the left one, was a compartment for my lightsaber, and the left one had the communication device for _Riptide_.

I striped off the jacket and padded gloves, revealing a Ultra Blue three-quarter sleeve t-shirt, and white skin tight gloves with the middle and index fingers cut off, I had on a pair of black sneakers, black bell bottom jeans, strapped round my waist was a black leather belt, with a rectangle shaped buckle. On my upper left leg was hook for my light saber, I took my communicator and strapped it onto my left arm; I then took out my lightsaber and strapped that to the hook on my leg.

The communicator was rectangle with rounded edges with the shorter ends reaching from the wrist and halfway up my lower arm. The communicator had a small circle in the middle, with buttons on either side; I pressed a button on the furthest right, the circle glowed a yellow, connecting to _Riptide_, and suddenly Pandora **(A/N: Think of her in Chibi form)** appeared in the circle.

She put her hands on her hips, raised an eyebrow, and asked, "How did it go?"

I responded, "That was…"

"Stupid? Thickheaded? Moronic?"

"Awesome" I with enthusiasm.

"Only you would consider a stupid stunt like that awesome" She said deadpan.

I chose to ignore him, "Bring up the map for the station, I want to know where Atlas is."

She sighed, shaking her head, and disappeared, knowing I probably wouldn't listen to her lecture. In her place was a full colored holographic sphere with an image of the station moving around it. The sphere represented the star we were currently in orbit of; the station was the Skybearer* Solar Station, the star being Heliosda* **(A/N: Heal-e-os-da)**.

The hologram acted as a scale mode, with stats that indicated real life measurements.

The station was a massive ring that were 3 miles in diameter, with three smaller circles 1 miles in diameter on the edges, that were equally spaced from each other; in the middle was a rectangle tower with the top at an angle, almost a half-mile tall. Spiraling into the smaller circles were strings of Golden energy into a tunnel that is built into the circles; coming out of the bottom was another spiraling string of Maize yellow energy.

The Skybearer is a manufacturing plant for a key component in the construction of starships, the power cores.

The essential science behind it is a bit beyond me, but essentially they draw raw energy from the star into one of the three main tunnels. Separating it into positive and negative energy; the negative power would be stored into special containers that act as the central hub of the power core. Then after some technical babble and whatever, the energy becomes recycled over and over to be used by the ships, while the positive energy is then pumped back into the star

"Show where I am, and where Atlas's last known location is."

Pandora's voice rung out, "No problem, their security is similar to the ship's. I've been able to sneak a worm into their security scanners. I can also backtrack the carrier signal that's in your communicator, I'll be able to track you and Atlas in real-time."

"Okay, show me"

Two small arrows were appeared on the hologram, the blue one was me, putting my position inside the main structure near one of the processing plants. A yellow one was on the tower in the center, close to the top.

"That's where he is?"

"Yeah, no need to thank me, I'm amazing. I know."

"Yeah yeah," I said, "Well Your Amazing-ness, how do you suggest I get from here to there, without a thousand gun-totting soldiers trying to put a blaster bolt in my ass?"

She didn't say anything for a second before simply stating with a hint of sarcasm, "With GREAT difficulty."

}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{

**There we go chapter three.**

**I love taking liberties in designing my characters, according to my own special ideas.**

**Starting this chapter I will explain some of these locations, people, and terms I may use that you may not recognize.**

***Centurion – Professional soldier of the Roman Army**

***Heliosda – Helios: Titan God of Daytime and the Sun**

***Skybearer – Atlas is famously known as the Titan that is cursed to forever hold up the sky**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**I Do Not Own Percy Jackson or any other works. Enjoy**

}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{

**Chapter IV – Disco (Not So Much) Inferno**

**Percy PoV - 35 Minutes Later**

I fraking HATE air vents.

I swear they were created by some sadistic bastard who foresaw that I would be climbing through the damn vents; I ever meet the jackass who ever came up with the idea for the air vent, I'm gonna bob him so hard on the nose I'll make his great-grandkids feel it.

Even without the battle armor, I could hardly move through it; after going over a bunch of different scenarios, Pandora and me figured (much to my irritation) that the safest and most efficient way around the station without running into a bunch of gun-totting Centurions was the air vents.

"Did you hear about Csavales?"

I froze

The voice was a girl's coming from outside the hatch, I decided to listen in; I slowly and quietly slide open the shutters open. I peered through the opening and found a guy and a girl talking to each other.

The girl looked to be 19, about 5' 8", with golden brown skin, and her black hair was tied in twiny-twisty kind of way **(A/N: Latina skin and a French Twist respectively)**. The guy was looked to be 20, 6', seemed to have a slim build, short glossy black hair, and a fair complexion. Both of them were wearing the standard uniform, but the patch was on their arms were blank meaning that they were interns; fresh from the Imperial Academy on Oathris*.

The dude spoke first, "I heard he got caught stealing supplies for the illegal markets."

The girl responded rather shocked, "I can't believe it, I worked with him in the Meds Center remember? I thought he could do that, he was the one who convinced me to apply for pediatrics!"

"I'm so sorry Lilah, I know how close you were" the guy said, "You need to be careful, cause everyone else knows too." He put a hand on her shoulder.

The girl, Lilah, must've looked confused because the guy continued, "If everyone knows that you two were close, they may start to think that maybe you were covering him."

"Ethan," Lilah hesitated, "I-I was the one who reported to the Medical Head about the discrepancy in the supply logs. Because of me, Jon is floating somewhere in space right now!"

Lilah began to cry, Ethan pulled her into a hug and patted her on the back, whispering that it was okay.

For about 5 minutes they stood like that, hugging each other. I got bored waiting (and felt I was intruding on a rather intimate moment) so slowly I slid closed the shutters and started to make my forward again.

After about 20 minutes I suddenly got the inclination to slam my head on the top of the vent, Pandora's voice suddenly calling my name helped a little.

"Percy!" Cue head-slamming.

I clumsily activated the communicator whispered/hissed an angry "What?"

"I got good news and bad news, what do you want to hear first?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "The bad first, this way I can get a pick me up."

"Okay, well after going over the schematics with a little more detail, I discover a slight design flaw. Looks like the ventilation system is separated into four sectors, one for the main station and one for each of the conversion plants."

I groaned that I spent nearly a hour in these damn vents and for nothing, "Are saying I crawled all over the damn place for nothing?"

"Easy Perce, the good news is that there is straight shot to the turbo lift that'll take you right on to the observation deck, Atlas is on."

Something suddenly didn't sit well with me, "Wait, he's still on the observation deck? Even after nearly an hour?"

Pandora shacked her head, " I don't get it either, I know a couple of Cents showed up; but nothing else."

I sighed, "Guess I'll see what Nightshade is up to, when I get there."

I crawled to the nearest hatch and pulled it up, and it slid out; I went out head first, slowly I slipped out, holding onto the edge of the opening, I slid completely out and for a few seconds I was hanging off the ground. I let go and landed lightly on the ground, I pressed a button on the communicator calling up on Pandora.

"Where to?"

Her voice called out, "There the double doors up ahead."

I looked around and there was a set of doors right there, I walked over and hit the button; the second I did though Pandora screamed "Not that door!"

Too Late

I froze, staring into the room in front of me.

The cafeteria. The cafeteria filled with about two hundred or so Gun. Totting. Centurions.

No one seemed to notice until one Centurion glanced over, took a double take, pointed at me and yelled "WE HAVE AN INTRUDER!"

Everyone turned at stared at me too.

At that moment I could have done allot of things, claim to be from the Presence, being a engineer tech, a fraking student on a fraking field trip from the Academy. But, all I could think to say was "How'd he get on board? Intruder window?"

Apparently they didn't get my sense of humor cause in a split second they for grabbing their guns. I quickly slammed the controls to close the doors, took out my saber, ignited it, and slashed through the controls.

Sparks shot out from the control panel. _That should do it_, the doors morphed slightly as someone shot (probably with a blaster), _or not_. The alarmed shrilled as the station was alerted,

_INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! SET BLASTERS TO STUN AND CONTAIN, BE ON THE OUTLOOK FOR A YOUNG MAN ARMED WITH AN UNIDENTIFED WEAPON!_

I started to sprint very very very fast away from the armed gunman, my arms swinging and being careful not to stab myself in the foot with my lightsaber.

Again

Look I had just built the damn thing and my teacher hadn't even told me how to use it, and well accidents happen. Anyway…

"Nice directions Pan!"

"You're the moron who just alerted the whole fraking station to your presence."

"Just tell where I'm going alrea-"

"You're looking for an assembly plant," she cut in, "the elevated catwalk leads to a turbolift that will take you right to Nightshade!" Obviously she was pissed, for an A.I. she acted all too real sometimes.

"Well where is-" I stopped when I saw a sign on the wall next to a set of double doors which said, _Starship Power-supply Core Assembly Station B (Catwalk)_, "Oh, nevermind."

I activated the door panel opening the door, the sounds of machines working rushed over me; in the distance I heard the an small explosion. _My new pals from the café seemed to be on their way_. I quickly started in to the room, closed the door and destroyed the controls. I turned and took in the facility I had just walked into.

The facility was huge, I was about three stories in the air, the catwalk spanned the distance of one end of the room to the other, about 100 yards. The floor was lined with red diamond plating, and the railings were set at an angle.

Below me, a series of machines were feverishly at work assembling complicated devices. The devices were glass in the middle with metal casings on either side, in the middle were swirling energy. Engineers and techs were at their workstations operating and maintaining the machines, the cold air hanged in the air keeping the machines running without the risk of overheating. A massive came from the other side of the door, signaling the Centurions that were trying to get through.

A idea popped into my head.

I took my still ignited lightsaber and cut through the floor of the catwalk almost all of the way; stopping two inches short. I started my way down the catwalk, after 10 yards I stopped and cut the catwalk; this time from the other end. I repeated the process for another 30 yards before I noticed sparks coming from the door; I picked up the pace, bolted for the door.

Suddenly a load crash came from behind me, the doors were twisted slightly, a half dozen Centurions made their way in.

_Now or never I guess_.

I disengaged my saber, hooked it to my leg, and got into the proper stance. I put my hands out in front of me gathering energy into my hands, the Cents stopped when they started to wonder what I was doing. I counted;

_Five_

_Four_

_Three_

_Two _

_One_

I released the energy, placing pressure on the catwalk until snap! It was like watching plastic break; the catwalk shacked violently before the metal broke and shattered into about a thousand pieces. The Cents were thrown into the air before they fell to ground.

"Ha!" I bellowed, pumping my fist into the air. Then the metal crashed into the assembly line and there a series of explosions. Apparently, several tons of metal falling on to freshly built power cores is a bad idea.

I…may not have thought this one through

I ran like…some…winged…animal out of hell, for the door, the hairs on the back of my neck felt like they were being singed (and they probably were) as a fiery uber-inferno rose up behind me. I was coming to the door at an alarming rate, as I ran I stretch my hand out and used telekinesis to activate the door controls. The double doors opened, I was 20 yards away I gathered energy into the soles of my feet and made a jump for it.

I flew through the air, and landed…a few feet short, but I managed a barrel-roll into the hallway, I reached out and activated the panel. The doors hissed closed, but they glowed a slight orange as an intense heat pressed against it.

I collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily, and coughing.

Well that went well

{NS}

**Ethan PoV – 21.56 Seconds Later…**

"You didn't have to walk me,"

Lilah turned to me with a smirk and teased, "Hmm, and risk you getting into trouble?" she stepped in front of me and planted a finger on my chest, "I don't think so!"

She twirled around and started to stroll down, giving a little hum. I smiled and shook my head, two years of dating and she thinks **I** need looking after.

"Hey Ethan, do you hear that?"

I stooped and listened, I realized what she was talking about. There was some kind of loud booming noise, it was coming the next door; Lilah moved over to an observation window. I hit the door panel, just then Lilah screamed "Ethan!"

Time slowed.

The door opened to an inferno, rushing towards me, I turned towards Lilah.

I watched, the glass in the window bend and sweat before it shattered, in a moment my world ended as fire engulfed her. I turned back as a wall of red, orange, and yellow surrounded my vision.

Then the pain started.

}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{

**Welcome to chapter four, Enjoy!**

***Oathris - Mount Othrys: Base of the Titans during the ten year war against the Olympians**

6


End file.
